The Other Side
by Lee-Enyu
Summary: Basicamente, una versión hecha por su servidora a partir de 'Las Crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián' enfocada en Edmund Pevensie con algunos -bastantes cambios- entre ellos; Edmund conoce el amor en la Guerra contra los TelMarinos.
1. Prólogo

The Other Side…

Prólogo:

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que había visitado Narnia junto a sus hermanos. Peter y Susan estaban siendo realistas y estaban seguros de que realmente era difícil volver, sobre todo ya que no se encontraban más en casa del Profesor.

Sin embargo, él y Lucy continuaban albergando esperanzas. Ese día salían del Instituto y se dirigía hacia la estación del metro donde se reunía con sus hermanos; había un gran alboroto, se encontró con que un par de chicos de la edad de Peter lo estaban golpeando y había un gran escándalo, Susan y Lucy llegaron después. Nadie hacía nada, y su hermano estaba siendo golpeado fuertemente, así que decidió actuar y golpeó a uno de los chicos, dejando bastante parejas las cosas.

Llegaron unos policías y los hicieron separarse y que la multitud se fuera, Susan estaba a punto de regañar a Peter.

-Me provocaron… y además tenía todo bajo control- dijo viéndolo.

- Si claro y tenías todo bajo control con ellos golpeándote- alegó mientras el mayor fruncía el ceño.

-Basta- dijo la menor de los 4 reyes-Dejen de pelear…-

Un fuerte viento empezó a soplar en la estación, cosa que les pareció extraña ya que ninguna otra persona lo percibía, excepto ellos.

Un sonido familiar empezó a sonar, y pronto el tren que se encontraba pasando frente a ellos dio lugar a una caverna cerca de una playa.

Salieron de la caverna, y se dirigieron a la orilla de la playa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó a sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde crees?- le dijo Peter.

-Es que en Narnia no había ruinas…-dijo viendo hacia lo alto del peñasco donde se encontraban las ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido un castillo.

Exploraron aquellas ruinas, y les eran demasiado familiares, pero no simplemente no podían ser Cair Paravel.

-No puede ser…- se dijeron viéndose entre si.

Movieron aquella puerta que daba a un pasadizo secreto, que solo ellos conocían, un ligero problema, no tenían antorchas. Hasta que él habló.

-Suerte que traje esto…- dijo encendiendo una linterna.

Así bajaron hasta llegar a la camara, en donde se encontraban los 4 cofres con sus armas y vestimentas.

Empezaron a caminar llegando a la orilla del lago en donde 2 sujetos, estaban por arrojar al agua a un enano.

-¡Sueltenlo!- gritó Peter, mientras Susan lanzó flechas haciendo que uno de los sujetos cayera al agua y el otro huyera.

Peter saltó al agua y salvó al desconocido.

Trumpkin era el nombre del sujeto, uno de los narnianos que aun quedaban después del ataque de los Telmarinos.

Narnia estaba casi en ruinas, no podían creer lo que veían y menos podía creer que Aslan había desaparecido junto con ellos hacía mas de 1300 años en Narnia.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde estaba Aslan?, ¿Qué harían para combatir a los Telmarinos?, ¿Quién les ayudaría a falta del antiguo y gran ejército de Narnianos?


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1:

Continuaba sin creer nada de lo que los Narnianos les contaban, y sentía una especie de recelo hacia Caspian, el príncipe de los Telmarinos, después de todo su gente había sido la causante de tales destrozos en Narnia.

Trumpkin les contó que al tiempo que ellos dejaron Narnia, Aslan lo hizo también, así que para la batalla contra los Telmarinos no estuvo presente.

-Pero un hipogrifo ha sido enviado al Oriente… más allá del mar, donde finaliza Narnia- dijo Reepicheep.

-¿Para qué?- le cuestionó

-Los Narnianos con los que contamos en el ejército no son suficientes, se busca una alianza con los habitantes del Oriente… con el último descendiente de Aslan- terminó el pequeño ratón. Los hermanos Pevensie se llenaron de sorpresa, nunca habían escuchado que Aslan tuviera familia…

Se encontraban en la orilla del mar, justo frente a las ruinas de Cair Paravel.

A lo lejos escucharon el llamado de un hipogrifo, y minutos después la figura del animal se dejó ver en el cielo.

-¡Ya vienen!- gritó desde el cielo viendo hacia el mar, escasos segundos después un enorme barco apareció frente a la playa. De él descendieron varios guerreros, animales y humanos. Finalmente bajó su líder, cubierto con una capucha de seda azul rey y bordados en dorado. La capucha impedía ver su rostro, sus manos y sus pies. Reepicheep les informó quien era.

Buscatrufas se acercó a la comitiva que venía con el líder de las tropas del Oriente, hizo una venia y agachó la cabeza.

-Bienvenidos, y gracias por ayudarnos a defender a Narnia-

Se despojó de la capucha, y Edmund junto a sus hermanos no pudieron evitar abrir la boca y los ojos tanto que formaban perfectamente una 'O'… No era un chico, ¡Era una chica!

-¿Tú eres…- dejó inconcluso Peter aun sorprendido.

-La última descendiente de Aslan… soy Salieri, reyna de las tierras del Oriente, más allá de Narnia- dijo con una voz musical, sus rasgos eran humanos, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían los de un león, y en su boca se dejaban ver unos colmillos como los de un felino. De regreso al Altozano de Aslan, todos iban en silencio. Edmund seguía sin creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos, la única familiar de Aslan… mujer, y además no era nada desagradable en apariencia; sus ojos eran felinos pero de un tono azul celeste y levemente rasgados, su piel blanca casi como la nieve de Narnia, y era delgada pero con curvas, su cabello era de un castaño similar al de la melena del Gran León.

Cuando llegaron al Altozano, y estuvieron a solas con ella, empezó el bombardeo de preguntas.

-¿Cómo es qué eres descendiente de Aslan?- preguntó La Valiente.

-No soy su hija, si es lo que creen… Soy la hija del hermano Menor de Aslan, mi padre era un león… obviamente, mi madre era una Narniana, cuando yo nací ella murió, y mi padre murió años después, peleando contra la bruja blanca, defendiendo a Narnia y las tierras del Oriente, donde era el Rey-

-Lo siento…- dijo la menor de los Pevensie.

-No te preocupes- esbozo una sonrisa, y una perfecta y blanca dentadura se dejó ver- Estoy acostumbrada, Aslan me crió, yo prescencié esa batalla donde mi padre murió, después de eso, ascendí al trono apenas siendo una niña y dejé Narnia- habló con nostalgia- Es por eso que no los conocí cuando reinaron ustedes, supe que habían dejado Narnia y con ustedes… Que Aslan habia desaparecido-

-Y entonces llegaron los Telmarinos…¿Participaste en la lucha?- le preguntó Susan.

-Si, si lo hice, perdí a la mitad de mi ejército, volvimos al Oriente y como saben, los Narnianos han fingido estar extintos desde entonces… Hasta ahora-

...

Edmund se dirigia hacia el campo donde estaban algunos centauros y faunos practicando con sus espadas. De pronto Salieri apareció.

-¿Alguien que quiera practicar?- los centauros y faunos retrocedieron mientra la chica blandía su espada. Al parecer nadie quiere luchar contra ella.

-Yo- dijo Edmund dando un paso al frente- Veamos que tan fuerte eres- y sonrió.

-Adelante Rey…-

Empezaron a luchar y el sonido de las espadas al chocar se escuchaba hasta el Altozano, Peter se acercó a ver la pelea, nadie se ponía al nivel de su hermano, excepto él. Salieri realmente era hábil con la espada, Edmund estaba sufriendo para ganarle, pero no pudo evitar distraerse con los ojos de la Oriental y esta aprovecho su descuido para arrebatarle la espada de un movimiento y derribarlo en el suelo.

-No debes usar la espada si no sabes como…Rey- dijo sonriendo a la vez que con la punta de su espada tocaba el cuello del Justo.

-Jamás… jamás me habian vencido- dijo en shock poniéndose de pie.

-Siempre habrá una primera vez-

...

No podía dormir, por más vueltas que daba le era imposible, se levantó tomó su espada por si acaso y salió. Caminando hasta una colina cercana, viendo que estaba ahí…

-Sé que estás ahí Edmund…tu aroma te delata- dijo Salieri sin girar a verle.

-Vaya que olfato tienes..- dijo parándose a su lado.

-Soy mitad león.- le recordó- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- el solo asintió.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar al río?- le preguntó de golpe, ella se giro a verlo entonces.

-Adelántate… iré detrás de ti-

Y asi lo hizo, pero al girarse se dio cuenta que Salieri no iba tras él, igual y la Reyna Oriental tenia cosas que pensar.

Llegó finalmente al río, y empezó a caminar,la luna estaba llena y brillaba como nunca.

De pronto de entre los árboles 3 Telmarinos aparecieron empezando a atacarlo con sus espadas.

-¡Edmund agachate!- escuchó a Salieri gritar y le hizo caso, mientras una especie de luz salía de sus manos como navajas y daban contra los Telmarinos y estos caían al suelo, aparentemente muertos.

-Gra… Gracias- dijo aun sorprendido- Eres muy rápida- dijo sonriendo, pero Salieri no sonreía veía hacia el bosque, fijamente.

-¡Muevete!- dijo lanzándolo hacia el suelo al tiempo que una flecha se clavaba en el hombro derecho de la Oriental. Y se ponía en cuclillas en el suelo por el dolor.

Un Telmarino a caballo apareció, mientras esa luz nuevamente salía de las manos de Salieri al tiempo que un rugido salía de su boca, el enemigo cayó del caballo que había quedado herido después de ese resplandor y Edmund luchó contra el soldado y terminó vencendiendólo. Segundos después, los 3 reyes de Narnia, Caspian y algunos soldados Orientales aparecieron.

-Señora…¿Está bien?- preguntó uno de sus soldados.

-Estoy bien- dijo al tiempo que sacaba la flecha de su hombro y empezaba a sangrar.

-Estas herida… por mi culpa- dijo Edmund.

-Estaré bien…-

Lo había salvado, Salieri lo había salvado y el estaba agradecido, y preocupado por la Salud de la Reyna Oriental.


	3. Capítulo 2

Si no había podido conciliar el sueño antes, mucho menos podía hacerlo ahora. Estaba preocupado por la salud de Salieri, después de todo ella había sido herida por defenderlo. Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido.

El sonido de trompetas lo despertó, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la tienda de la Reyna Oriental. Encontrándose a un sirviente que le informó que había ido al río desde muy temprano. Decidió ir.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Salieri estaba dentro del río… sin ropaje alguno que cubriera su blanca y perfecta piel. Se quedó con la boca abierta y empezó a sonrojarse ante la imagen que sus ojos veían. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, que debía de mirar hacia otro lado pero no podía, y la verdad es que tampoco quería. A pesar de que solo se veía la espalda de Salieri, no podía evitar sentir eso… Y tampoco sabía que era.

De pronto la Oriental se hundió en el agua… Entonces corrió hacia allá lo más rápido que pudo, ¿qué pasaría si se estaba ahogando? ¿habría algo en el agua? No podía permitir que ella saliera herida de nuevo. Cuando llegó a la orilla del río se despojó de la parte superior de su ropa y se lanzó hacia el agua, el río era más profundo de lo que recordaba. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo, y en medio de un remolino de burbujas pudo distinguirla, su delgada y perfecta figura. Se acercó a ella y la sacó de ese remolino, salieron a la superficie tomando aire desesperadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edmund?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien? Pensé que estabas en peligro cuando vi que te hundías…-

-¿Me estabas espiando acaso?- le preguntó en forma burlona. A lo que él simplemente se sonrojó, no podía decirle que había estado viéndola, ¿qué pensaría de él?.

-No, vine a buscarle y cuando llegué vi que se hundía.- dijo sonrojado y evitando la mirada de la chica.

-¿Por qué me hablas de usted de pronto? ¿te pones nervioso Edmund?- dijo acercándose y quitando un mecho de cabello de su cara. Tragó saliva fuertemente y se puso aún más nervioso.

-N..n…No.- Estaba más rojo que nunca.-Solo que… es incómodo esta situación.-

-Ya veo… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te incomodes?- le dijo riendo.

-P..pu… pues no sé.- Seguía evitando su mirada. Diablos, sí que se había metido en un buen lío.

-¿Podrías salir del agua primero?.- Asintió rápidamente y se fue nadando aún más rápido que cuando entró al agua, si es que eso era posible.-Quédate viendo hacia el bosque.- le gritó. Y para su disgusto, sí disgusto le estaba haciendo caso.

Unos minutos después Salieri salió del agua, ya vestida. No entendía de donde o como es que había sacado ropa. Probablemente utilizó magia para traerla, no era de extrañarse.

El regreso al altozano fue incómodo, más para él que para ella. Hasta que la Oriental decidió romper el silencio.

-Edmund deja de preocuparte por lo que pasó, mi pensamiento sobre ti no ha cambiado en nada...-

-No quiero que pienses que soy un depravado o algo así...- Dijo jugando con sus manos nervioso.

-No lo creo, fue un accidente nada más... Y siendo sincera.- Se giró a verla fijamente.-Me alegra que hayas sido tú él que me vió y no alguien más...- Se quedó en shock ante su respuesta, no sabía que decirle ni mucho menos porque ella había dicho tal cosa, no le dió tiempo para procesar cuando un caballo negro hermoso llegó frente a ellos, era el caballo de Salieri.

-Señora...-

-Listo Penryl vamos a correr un poco, nos vemos después estimado Rey.- diciendo esto le guiñó un ojo y subió rápidamente al caballo.

*.*.*

Peter estaba discutiendo con Caspian sobre la lucha contra los Telmarinos. Ambos querían combatirlos, sin embargo Peter quería atacar de una vez la fortaleza, mientras que Caspian quería esperar.

Los soldados de Narnia apoyaron al intervención de Peter en la fortaleza, con dudas Salieri aceptó y con ella su ejército. Empezaron a preparar la intervención, sería de noche.

Al entrar al castillo Caspian se encargaría de abrir la polea que abría la puerta del castillo para que los soldados entraran. Pero no salió como se planeaba; Susan, Peter y Caspian se encontraban dentro del castillo pero Caspian no hizo caso del plan, fue a buscar a su padrino y después a su tío para matarle.

El entrar en la habitación de su tío casi le cuesta la vida, si no es porque Susan y Peter intervienen. Peter tuvo que salir al patio del castillo para seguir luchando. A su vez Edmund se encontraba en el techo con problemas.

Salieri que estaba en el patio se dio cuenta de esto.

-¡Harry ayuda a Edmund!- le gritó a un hipogrifo que acudió en ayuda del Justo.

Edmund continuaba luchando, ya sin ayuda del hipogrifo. Mientras Salieri peleaba en tierra pero no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de él. De pronto se congeló... Edmund había caído desde una de las torres al precipicio. Sintió una opresión angustiante en el pecho, cuando de pronto escuchó el gritó de Harry que en su lomo estaba llevando a Edmund. Sonrió y continúo luchando.

La puerta del castillo estaba por cerrarse, Peter no podía controlar la polea se estaba moviendo muy rápido y la puerta iba cayendo, hasta que uno de los minotauros la detuvo.

Los telmarinos estaban incrementando su número en la lucha, y Peter cayó en la cuenta de que no había oportunidad de ganar.

-¡Retirada!- les gritó a los Narnianos y Orientales.

Empezaron a salir lo más rápido que podían, muchos de ellos terminaron muertos.

-Penryl llévate a la Reyna.- le dijo Edmund seguro al caballo de Salieri.

-Sí señor.-

-Edmund... Ven conmigo.-

-Iré detrás de ti... Te lo prometo, ¡váyanse ya!-

Salieri fue la última en salir cabalgando a Penryl, las flechas hicieron estragos en el cuerpo del minotauro que finalmente murió aplastado por la puerta.

Se giró bruscamente aún montada en Penryl a ver hacia el castillo. Susan y Peter montaban sus caballos también y veían atónitos lo que pasaba. Caspian estaba detrás de Susan en el caballo.

-Edmund... ¡Edmund!- gritó con rabia la Reyna Oriental. Preparó a Penryl para cabalgar rumbo al castillo, pero Peter la detuvo.

-No Salieri... Espera.-

-¿Quieres que espere? ¿A qué? ¿A que puedan mata...- Y entonces el grito de Harry se escuchó en el cielo, y en su lomo iba Edmund.

*.*.*.*

La mitad del ejército Narniano había muerto esa noche. Peter culpaba a Caspian de lo sucedido, pues no había hecho su parte.

-Deja de culparlo.- Intervino la Oriental en la cena.-No es culpa suya... Solamente. Peter acaso ¿olvidas quién se empeñó de manera obstinada a atacar la fortaleza de los Telmarinos?.-

-Calláte Salieri.-

-¡Tú no me vas a callar a mi!- le grió poniéndose de pie.-Durante el tiempo que tú no estuviste, mi ejército luchó junto a los Narnianos para defender estas tierras, para protegerlas y sacarlas adelante, y después de todo creer que puedes venir y mandar como se te dé la gana... Sí, puede que seas el rey, pero creerte no te hace uno, debes ganarte ese título y tú mi estimadísimo ''rey'' no te lo haz ganado aún...-

-Salieri...Peter calmense.- Intervino Lucy.

-No es mi afán ofender a tus hermanos, pero te estás comportando como un idiota sinceramente. Permiso.-

Y terminando se retiró, dejando a Peter callado puesto que sabía que ella tenía razón.


	4. Capítulo 3

Las cosas continuaban tensas entre Caspian y Peter. Y es que nadie le quitaba de la cabeza a Peter que Caspian actuaba como si se creyera el rey de Narnia, y eso obviamente no le agradaba en absoluto, sobre todo porque él y sus hermanos eran los verdaderos reyes de Narnia, y la gente de Caspian había sido intrusa que destruyó esas hermosas tierras.

Susan intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hermano mayor, pero este era demasiado terco, además Edmund le apoyaba en esta idea, y ambos pensando lo mismo... Era difícil hacerles cambiar de opinión. Incluso Salieri estaba de parte de ellos, pero no se portaba mezquina con el príncipe de los Telmarinos, pero eso cambió una noche...

Caspian rondaba el lugar en donde una ocasión la Bruja Blanca acabó con la vida de Aslan y donde había resucitado. Caminaba alrededor cuando justo en el centro de dos columnas de rocas, se empezó a formar un ligera capa de hielo y una figura se empezaba a reflejar y hablarle.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el príncipe acercándose cada vez más.

-Soy quien puede ayudarte a cobrar venganza querido Caspian- dijo la mujer teniéndolo frente a ella. Parecía estar encerrada en medio de esa capa de hielo.-Si es lo que quieres, necesito un juramento tuyo... y un poco de tu sangre.-

Caspian se sentía cada vez más atraído por las promesas de aquella mujer, asintió sin decir palabra alguna y entonces dos figuras cubieras con capuchas negras aparecieron y empezaron a trazar un círculo en la tierra hasta que llegaron junto a Caspian, una de ellas, con cara de buitre tomó la mano del príncipe y le clavó un puñal haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre.

-Ahora príncipe... Acércate a mi y toma mi mano, después todo acabará y habrás saciado tu sed de venganza pero debes liberarme primero.-

Caspian caminó cada vez acercándose más a la mujer de blanco, se sentía como hipnotizado y aunque en un momento quiso detenerse no pudo hacerlo.

-Solo un poco más príncipe...- le susurraba la Bruja Blanca.

-¡Alto!- gritó una voz femenina, detrás del hielo alcanzaba a distinguir a la Reyna Oriental.-¡Caspian reacciona!- pero este seguía avanzando, entonces el hielo se quebró ante un alarido que la Bruja emitió. Salieri había lanzado una de sus flechas y había destruído el hechizo de la Bruja en Caspian.

Edmund y Peter entraron haciéndose cargo de las dos criaturas al servicio de la Bruja Blanca, destruyéndolos finalmente.

-¡¿Es que tú estás loco o qué que te pasa?!- le gritó el mayor de los Pevensie.

Susan y Lucy entraban sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Salieri se interpuso entre Peter y Caspian.

-Espera, esta vez es mi turno.- dijo firmemente y con tono autoritario, Peter retrocedió junto a Edmund y las chicas.-Parece que aun no haz entendido algunas cosas Caspian... Y deberías de empezar a meterte en la cabeza algunas, por ejemplo, que casi nos arruinas a todos y a lo poco que queda de Narnia haciendo un pacto con ¡La Bruja Blanca! y además, que te quede bien claro, tú no eres el Rey, tú no tienes poder alguno sobre Narnia y su gente... Eso les corresponde a ellos ¡Entiéndelo de una vez joder!- le gritó molesta.

Caspian estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja escuchando el regaño de Salieri, mientras que los Pevensie estaban sorprendidos jamás habían visto así a la Reyna en el tiempo que tenían de conocerla, parecía que iba a devorar a Caspian de un bocado, y sorprendentemente el muchacho era incapaz de objetar sus puntos.

-¿Quedó claro Caspian?- él solo asintió pero esto solo hizo que Salieri se molestara más.-Te pregunté algo, espero que contestes con una simple palabra...- le dijo.

-Sí, quedó claro Reyna.- dijo sin verla a los ojos.

-Marchate de mi vista Caspian.- dijo mostrando los colmillos. El aludido hizo caso, mientras Susan iba detrás de él pero fue detenida por Salieri.- Susan déjalo solo.- Ésta se detuvo inmediatamente.- Debe pensar bien antes de hacer las cosas, si no nunca será capaz de ser un buen Rey para su pueblo.-

Salieri se encontraba sobre un montón de rocas, era de noche y no había nube alguna en el cielo, se apreciaban totalmente las estrellas y la luna era llena y se veía enorme.

-Edmund sé que estás ahí...- el Justo salió de entre los arbustos y se acercó a Salieri que aún veía hacia el cielo.-¿Pasa algo?-

-Pues nada, como ya sabes, Susan de parte de Caspian y Lucy intentando hacer una especie de tregua entre ambas partes...-

-Susan está cegada por lo que siente por Caspian...- dijo tranquilamente. Edmund se quedó boquiabierto, ¿su hermana enamorada de Caspian?-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta, eres distraído realmente Edmund.- dijo riendo. Su risa era tan angelical, la imagen que mostraba ahora no tenía nada que ver con la que había visto hacia unas horas en el Altozano de Aslan.

-No te rías... Tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme que del amor.- dijo en tono de fastidio. Salieri cambió su expresión abruptamente.

-¿No te interesa?.- dijo bajando de las rocas y empezando a alejarse de Edmund a paso lento.

No entendía porque se había comportado así, tal vez Saliera era de esas chicas que soñaban con conocer a su hombre ideal y todas esas cursilerías. Aunque no eran tan cierto que no le importara, eso habría dicho hace un tiempo pero ya no era así...

-¡Salieri espera!- le alcanzó rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- le cuestionó con una fría mirada.-No me interesa hablar con alguien a quien no le interesa uno de los sentimientos más puros y nobles que pueden existir.- Y siguió caminando.

-No me dejaste explicarme bien.- dijo plantándose frente a ella.-No me interesa el amor, en este caso lo que involucra a Susan, si es feliz eso basta...Sí me interesa... - hizo una pausa.- El amor.- finalizó bajito y con la mirada agachada.

Salieri sonrió tiernamente.

-No me esperaba menos de ti.- Vió sus ojos y nuevamente tenían ese brillo que tanto amaba... Un momento ¿Amaba el brillo de los ojos de Salieri?


End file.
